chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Chrono and Chrona: Tale of Nostalgia
An Upcoming series created by Apallo The Hedgehog an LovetheDesu as two new characters who are roomates in a collage dorm wish that they could relive the 90's and are accidently sent back in time to 1988. Users *Apallo The Hedgehog *Lovethedesu Characters RP Info *This Roleplay is aimed directly for those who loved the 90s and Early 2000s *There are some Mature References and Innuendos so please if you are immature go somwhere else. *This is a Private Series so dont ask to join. If you have ideas Post them in the comments *This Page will Hold Chapters 1 - 15 there might be a Spin-off Roleplay Chapter 1: Collage Bound Jeeves walkes her out of her chambers after she is dressed and slides the note into Chrono's room Chrono: Yea. -lays back and plays with his plastic sword- Chrona: What does the queen wish to speak to me about, Jeeves? Jeeves: Well Princess. Its about your graduation. Sir Chrono had this conversation with your mother too. Chrona: My graduation? *Looks confused* Hmm.. -they both arrive at the Queen's chambers- Queen Chrona the IX: Chrona, I am proud to see that you have graduated Chrona: *stands patiently and smiles* I'm positive you expected no less from me. Queen: Chrona, you dotn have to speak to me properly. Im your mom child. Chrona: It's just something I have grown used to. *Smiles* Sorry mom. Chrono: -walks up to her - You summoned me Queen? ((remember Chrona has a crush on Chrono)) Chrona: *blushes and bites her lip* Hello Chrono. Chrono: You feeling hot princess? Queen: -turns her head to her- You both are going to collage Chrona: Uh, yes. It is a bit hot in here. *Looks to her mother and straightens up* Queen: You two will have to go through the teleportation room to go to New Porr City Port* Chrona: *nods* That is no problem. Chrono: Alright ma'am -looks at Chrona- Queen: -kisses her child on the forhead- Both of you be careful. Ive packed your things up but, if you want something go to your rooms and collect what you want to bring with you Chrona: *looks at Chrono, then blushes and looks away* Yes, I do have some things to pack. I'll be careful, mom. Chrono: Me too. - walks back to thier rooms- Queen: I'll miss you both -sends her off- Chrona: Good bye, mom. *Walks back to their rooms with Chrono, smiling shyly* Chrono: So what are you going to school for? ((I think you forget that I don't know anything about her character except one or two things..)) ((sorry)) ((It's okay, but what is she going to school for? )) ((Well Chrona is the princess of time who is also a mad anime freak and is also a RPG fan...a huge rpg fan. bacially she's a geek)) ((Chrono is like that too but he is a master swordsman)) ((Is this modern times?)) ((yea)) Chrona: It sounds geeky.. But, I have sighed for classes on game programming. *Blushes* Chrono: Well i plan to do the same. Or Animation. Chrono: Like -an actual good anime. One like Dragon Ball. Chrona: I hope to see that. *Smiles* I'm happy to go to school with you. Chrono: Same. its good to have a friend with you -smirks- Chrona: *Bites her lip and whispers under her breath* Or something like that. *Giggles* Chrono: -holds her hand and walks her to the Teleport Room. I'll be back. there is something I have to take care of Chrona: I still have things to get from my room. I'll be back, too. *Goes to her room* Chrono: Also let's change clothes Chrono: Also let's change clothes, we need to look casual. Chrona: Yes. *Opens her door and closes it once inside, her heart racing* Woah.. *goes to her closet and picks out a skirt, hat and button-up blouse* Chrono: -takes his shirt off and gets in some new boxers and some blu shorts, he decides to check on Chrona so he leaves his room and knock on her door- Chrona? You finished -he accdiently opens it and sees her getting dressed- !!!!!!!!!! Chrona: *blushes and covers up* Chrono! *Laughs nervously* Um... Please close the door.. Chrono: -closes the door and stares at her- ........ive seen you nacked before. Chrona: *Bites her lip and continues to get dressed* Oh? Chrono: Yea, you were posing in the showers and I walked in on you. Chrono: and well....you looked nice -blushes- Chrona: Um.. Heheh.. *Blushing* Thank you. *finishes getting dressed* Chrono: -puts on a shirt and walks her to the teleporter room- Rose: CHRONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-KUN Chrono: Oh no..... Chrona: Who is that.. ? *carries her bag in one hand and holds his hand in the other* Chrono: . . . . . . . . . . You know...its Roseanne.....the girl that well...and are you holding my hand? Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Apallo's Stories Category:Apallo and Desu's Stories Category:Apallo's Characters 2013 Category:Alternate Dimension